Allgemeinwissen
Geschichte des Calixis-Sektors: Der imperiale Sektor Calixis, entstand vor circa 2500 Jahren (ca. 500M39), durch den Kreuzzug des Lord-General Angevin. Als dieser während des Kreuzzuges verstarb, übernahm ,der spätere Heilige, Drusus die Führung und konsolidierte letztendlich seine Eroberungen in einen imperialen Sektor, mit ihm als erstem "Sector Lord through the grace of He Who Guides Humanity and the High Lords of Terra". Ziel des Kreuzzuges, war die Vernichtung ansäßiger Xenos, um den neugefundenen Raum in Richtung der Halosterne dem Licht des Imperators zugängig zu machen. Zwei hervorstechende Elemente des Kreuzzuges waren der Rogue Trader Lord Severan und die Mechanicum Explorator Flotte der Lathe-Begleiter. Erster hoffte, nach Angevin's Tod, die Führung des Kreuzzugs zu übernehmen, schließlich hatte Lord Severan die meisten und substantiellsten Siege des Kreuzzugs errungen. Bald jedoch wurde er von St. Drusus überflügelt und als sich Lord Severan schließlich im neu enstehenden Sektor niederließ, wurde er zum Subsector-Lord der "Periphery" ernannt, dem bei Weitem unterentwickeltsten und marginalsten aller Subsektoren Calixis'. Hinzu kam, dass durch seine Ernennung zum "Lord Subsector Periphery", sein Rogue Trader Patent verfiel und er sich dem Administratum unterwerfen musste. Die Bitterkeit über diese Schmach vererbte Lord Severan seinen Kindern und sie wuchs über die Generationen zu kaltem Hass. Die Magos der Lathe-Begleiter, benannt nach den drei riesigen Archeotech-Fabrikschiffen der Lathe-Klasse, welche sie mitführten, waren der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Rüstungsproduktion des Kreuzzugs. Aus dem Wissen heraus, dass selbst die drei riesigen Fabrikschiffe, den immer größer werdenden Bedarf an Kriegsmaterial nicht decken konnten, entschlossen sich die Magos der Exploratorflotte, ihre riesigen Raumer auf drei Welten eines binären Sternensystems zu landen, um den Grundstein dreier Forge Worlds zu legen. Dieses System wurde zunächst "The Landing of the Holy Lathes System" benannt, was aber schnell zu "The Lathes" verballhornt wurde, bis selbst das Mechanicum es so nannte. Den Mittelpunkt des Sektors bildete Scintilla, im kartographischen, wie auch übertragenden Sinne. Zentral im Sektor gelegen, errichtete St. Drusus selbst seinen Palast auf diesem mineralreichen Planeten und lockte die Generäle und Admiräle des Kreuzzugs als neue Adelsschicht an seine Seite. Dort ließ sich im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte auch die Inquisition nieder, im sogenannten "Tricorn Palace", bis sie schließlich die größte imperiale Machtbasis, neben dem Lord Sector selbst, wurde. St. Drusus: Die Herkunft des wichtigsten Heiligen des Calixis-Sektors bleibt nach wie vor ein Mysterium, welchem die ansässige Ecclesiarchy allerdings bemerkenswert wenig Beachtung schenkt. Gesichert ist nur, dass Drusus bereits kurz nach seinem Hinzustossen zu Lord General Angevin's Truppen, zum General befördert wurde und immer mehr an Ruhm und Einfluss gewann, bis er schließlich nach Angevin's Tod die Führung des Kreuzzugs übernahm. Zum Heiligen wurde Drusus schließlich, nachdem ein feiger Mordanschlag der calixisansässigen Xenos ihn zum Märtyrer machte, er jedoch durch den Willen des Imperators wiederauferstand. Durch seine Beatifizierung angespornt, nahm der Kreuzzug gewaltig an Fahrt auf, während sich immer mehr Pilger seiner Sache anschlossen. So rettete das Wunder nicht nur das Leben Drusus', sondern ebenso den festgefahrenen Krieg. Durch St. Drusus Willen und Martyrium, entstand ein Sektor mit über 200 bewohnten Planeten, im Lichte des Imperators, wahrlich, gepriesen sei St. Drusus! Das Imperium der Menschheit: Geboren in M30, durch die Hand des Imperators auf Terra, umfasst das Reich der Menschheit den Großteil der bekannten Galaxie. In der Reichsgründung, dem Great Crusade, einigte der eine wahre Gott die verstreuten Überreste der menschlichen Kolonien vergangener Zeiten und vernichtete unzählige Xenos, um der Menschheit seinen angestammten Platz als Herrscher der Galaxie zu sichern. Seit dem sind 10000 Jahre vergangen und der Imperator, welcher einst unter den Menschen wandelte, lenkt die Geschicke des Reiches nun vom Golden Throne aus, von welchem Er als Gott zum Himmel fuhr, um über Sein Reich zu wachen. Täglich werden Ihm tausende Psionikerseelen geopfert, auf dass Er die Kraft habe die unzähligen Gefahren der Galaxie im Zaum zu halten. Die Tagespolitik wird nun in Seinem Namen vom Senatorum Imperialis, den High Lords of Terra, geführt, außergewöhnlichen und mächtigen Individuen, den Vorstehern ihrer respektiven Adepta, den politischen Institutionen des Imperiums: -das Adeptus Terra: den Verwaltern der heiligen Wiege der Menschheit -das Adeptus Arbites: dem langen Arm des Gesetzes -das Adeptus Mechanicus: den Maschinenpriestern des Mars -das Adeptus Astra Telepathica: den Hütern der psionischen Evolution der Menschen -das Adeptus Administratum: die Bürokratie des Reiches -das Adeptus Ministorum: der Kirche des Gottimperators -das Adeptus Astronomica: dem psionischen Leuchtfeuer, welches Navigation im Immaterium ermöglicht -das Adeptus Astartes: die Engel des Todes -das Adeptus Custodes: die Leibwächter und Sendboten des Gottimperators selbst -das Officio Assassinorum: die Geheimagenten und Assassinen des Imperiums -die Navis Nobilite: die heiligen Navigatorhäuser, Psioniker welche Schiffe mit Hilfe des Astronomican durch das Immaterium lenken können -die Imperial Inquisition: die Wächter der Menschheit -die Imperial Guard: der Armee des Reiches, dem Hammer des Imperators -die Imperial Navy: die Flotte des Imperiums Um ein der Art riesiges Reich zu verwalten, wurde vom Imperator ein feudales System erschaffen, in welchem immer kleiner werdende Reiche einem übergeordneten Folge schulden: -Planeten werden von Gouverneuren regiert. -Subsektoren, von Lord Subsectors geführt, beaufsichtigen die Planeten. -Sektoren, von Lord Sectors geführt, beaufsichtigen Subsektoren. -Segmenta, von einem Grand Lord Segmentum geführt, beaufsichtigen die Sektoren. Das ganze Reich ist in lediglich 5 Segmenta aufgeteilt und ihre Herrscher nur den High Lords hörig. Rogue Trader: Jenen aussergewöhnlichen Individuen, welche sich durch Abenteuerlust und Entrepreneursgeist auszeichnen, wird, so sie ausreichend politische Rückendeckung erhalten, zu Weilen ein Rogue Trader Patent durch die High Lords of Terra ausgestellt. Dieses Patent erlaubt es ihnen, eine eigene Flotte und Streitmacht zu unterhalten und außerhalb des imperialen Raums Kolonien zu gründen, auf Raubzug zu gehen und sogar mit Xenos zu handeln und verhandeln. Sie erweitern das Reich des Gottimperators durch wirtschaftliche Interessen, statt alleine durch Waffengewalt, auch wenn diese stets als Mittel zum Zweck geheiligt ist. Sie begründen Reiche, bauen Handelsunternehmen auf und dienen als Missionare, Diplomaten und Conquistadore und die mächtigsten unter ihnen schaffen reiche Dynastien mit gewaltigem Einfluss. Genau so viele von ihnen verkommen aber auch zu wenig mehr als Piraten oder weichen zu weit vom Licht des Imperators ab, diese fallen letztendlich den Kanonen der imperialen Navy zum Opfer. Eines ist ihnen aber allen gemein, sie sind die wenigen Glücklichen, welche im 41ten Jahrtausend wahre Freiheit genießen. Die Inquisition: Nur selten wagen es die Bürger der Menschheit über diese Institution des Imperators offen zu sprechen und dann auch nur mit Ehrfurcht und Angst in ihren Stimmen. Mit absoluter Macht ausgestattet sind nicht einmal die High Lords of Terra vor ihrem wachsamen Blick sicher. Die Inquisition ist die erste und letzte Verteidigungslinie vor der Korruption, eine Geheimpolizei, welche Xenos, Ketzer, Politik und übernatürliche Phänomene überwacht und bekämpft. Sie erhalten die Reinheit der menschlichen Rasse um jeden Preis. Das Adeptus Mechanicus: Durch heilige Eide mit dem Imperium verbunden steht das Adeptus Mechanicus doch abseits der imperialen Institutionen. Ihnen obliegt die Hoheit über alle technischen Fragen und keine Maschine der Menschen funktionierte ohne sie. Eifersüchtig hütet das Mechanicum seine Geheimnisse, stets auf seine Imperator-gegebene Autonomie bedacht. Seine inneren Strukturen und sein Wissen ist für imperiale Bürger verschlossen und die meisten wissen nur: Wenn Technologie betroffen ist, ist das Wort der Maschinenpriester Gesetz. Space Marines: Die Krieger des Adeptus Astartes sind genetisch verbesserte Übermenschen, von der Hand des Imperators persönlich geschaffen und in die besten Rüstungen des Adeptus Mechanicus gekleidet. Ihren Ursprung haben sie im großen Kreuzzug, jenem von Terra ausgehenden Feldzug, welcher vor 10000 Jahren das Imperium begründete. Dort dienten sie als Speerspitze der Armeen des Menschheit, geführt von den Söhnen des Imperators, den Primarchen. Heute sind sie in 1000 Orden zu 1000 Kriegern über die Galaxie verteilt und bilden schnelle Eingreiftruppen und spezialisieren sich auf Kommandoaktionen. Der Calixis Sektor ist gesegnet, denn ein Orden hat sich in ihm niedergelassen, die Retainers Of Dorn, ein Nachfolgeorden der Imperial Fists, den Verteidigern Terras! Es heißt, dass ein Trupp Space Marines eine Schlacht, von drohender Niederlage zu überwältigendem Sieg, wenden kann und eine Kompanie ganze Kriege. Wehe dem, der einen ganzen Orden gegen sich versammelt sieht, denn sie sind die Todesengel des Imperators, seine Söhne und sie kennen keine Furcht. Imperial Knights: Diejenigen Welten, welche in den ersten Kolonisierungsphasen der Menschheit vor über 20000 Jahren, mit Hilfe des Knight-STC erschlossen wurden und bis zur Zeit des Great Crusade in M30 überlebten, sind heute als Knight Worlds bekannt. Benannt nach ihren gewaltigen Kriegsmaschinen, welche unter Zuhilfenahme von Neural-Uplinks gesteuert werden, sind diese Welten in starre feudale Systeme verfallen, beherrscht durch die noblen Häuser, welche die Knights des Planeten steuern. Durch ihre inhärente soziale Stabilität und ihre STC-Kriegsmaschinen heiß begehrt, buhlen sowohl das Imperium wie auch das Adeptus Mechanicus um ihre Loyalität, denn wem immer sich ein Knight-Haus anschließt, derjenige gewinnt wahrlich beeindruckende Verbündete, welche selbst Space Marines in den Schatten stellen. Das Adeptus Administratum: Das Administratum ist der gewaltige, schwerfällige Apparat der imperialen Bürokratie, Milliarden Schreiberlinge, welche ungezählte Billionen Nachrichten und Formulare jährlich auswerten müssen. Sie lenken die politischen Geschicke der ganzen Galaxie bis hinab zum planetaren Level, wo imperiale Gouverneure mit großer Autonomie das Interesse des Adeptus durchsetzen. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, interessiert sich das Administratum nicht für die alltäglichen Geschehnisse und politischen Querelen der Planeten, ihnen ist nur die rechtzeitige Erbringung des imperialen Zehnts wichtig, in Form von Gütern und Soldaten für das Reich. Manche mögen dieses Desinteresse und die langsam mahlenden Mühlen der Bürokratie für ihre eigenen Ambitionen nutzen wollen, doch mussten schon viele abtrünnige Welten einsehen, dass der Zorn des Imperiums zwar schwerfällig aber unausweichlich ist, während sie hundert Jahre nach ihren Verstößen in die Macro-Kanonen der imperialen Reklamationsflotten starrten. Das Departmentum Munitorum: Der militärische Arm des Adeptus Administratum überwacht Logistik und Regimentsaufstellung der Imperial Guard. Als Teil der Bürokratie des Imperiums, ist das Munitorum genau so notorisch schwerfällig und stur wie seine Mutterorganisation, während die Ungewissheiten des Warp-Reisens immer wieder zu Lieferengpässen oder plötzlichen Überschüssen führen. Hauptsächlich aber zu Enpässen. Eigentlich immer zu Engpässen. Wer spezialisierte Ausrüstung benötigt oder wünscht, muss sich mit den Quartermastern seines Regiments auseinander setzen, den Verbindungsoffizieren zwischen Munitorum und Guard. Dabei gilt, dass das Departmentum im Namen des Imperators beauftragt wurde und agiert. Seine Imperator-gegebene Ausrüstung aufbessern zu wollen kann im schlimmsten Fall als Ketzerei ausgelegt werden, doch haben Quartermaster mit ihren Regimentern zu leben gelernt und drücken gerne einmal ein Auge zu... für den richtigen Preis. Category:Common Lore